fudge_yeah_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Adventure
Dragon Ball Adventure is a latin spanish Fanon series created by TheProjectXZoneFan1997, the series itself is a parody of the original Dragon Ball series containing tons of black humor, strong language and references to other series, movies and even other fanon medias like TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z Abridged. Also including some original characters. The story is focused on Goku, a Saiyan that raised on earth, he later meets Bulma who mistakes with a Bear while shooting at her with a gun, Goku will have adventures and misadventures while fighting against evil and doing one each another stupidity while looking for the dragon balls. Series Dragon Born Saga 'Episode of Bardock (Movie 02)' While Berry was giving basket with food to Bardock as gratitude for saving their town, Bardock is seen with a large and round belly telling Berry to stop giving food to him. 'A Die Hard Training (S01E02)' While trying to escape from Launch who was chasing him to kill him, Goku uses an air tank to inflate Launch, she keeps inflated for a few seconds until she deflates. 'The Red Ribbon Part 1 (S01E04)' While staying with Bulma's parents, Bulma's mom, Panchy, gave Goku a lot of cookies, once Bulma comes back from school, she notices a massively obese Goku eating cookies. Later while traveling to the submarine cavern, Bulma's submarine got shot by General Blue's missile so Bulma herself put her mouth on the hole after watching that Goku keeps puking, she starts swallowing a lot of water, bloating with every drink. Once landing inside, a massively bloated Bulma comes out from there and releases all the water all over Goku because of his laziness returning to her normal shape. 'Three Eyes are Better Than Two (S01E07)' After being thrown by Goku in the Martial Arts World Tournament, Krillin sucks much air as he could, ballooning himself just enough to slow his descent and get back in the ring arena. File:DB-Ep95-1.png File:DB-Ep95-2.png File:DB-Ep95-3.png File:DB-Ep95-4.png|Goku: Oh no! I won't let you land back to the ring arena! File:DB-Ep95-5.png File:DB-Ep95-6.png 'The Final Showdown (S01E09)' After being rejected in Episode 4, Chichi got crippling depression which to deal with it, she starts eating cookies and some more food. At the beginning of this chapter, she is seen fat and round, and is in this shape that she finds a Goku with intentions to apologize her. Which she accepts and hugs him before let him go kill King Piccolo for good. Frieza Saga 'An Adverse Year (S02E02)' After falling from the Snake Way, Goku has to prove that he is able to beat a challenge and escape from hell, Mez and Goz send him to the Ironic Punishment Division room where he is force-fed "all the donuts in the world" in the fashion of "The Devil and Homer Simpson" and enjoys it, much to that same blue demon's disappointment. 'Horror Surrounds Namek (S02E04)' The beginning of the episode shows a Rip-off of Itchy and Scratchy called "The Brothers Show" where Cool Brother beats up Smart Brother and leaves him on the moon. After he threatens "I'M TELLING!", Cool, now the Worldwide president, performs the "'ACCIDENTAL' LAUNCH," which involves fattening Smart Brother up with missiles, then blowing him up. Seconds after the screen stop showing the cartoon, Bulma is seen fat from being lazy during the two weeks they have been traveling to Namek. Once she notices her weight gain, she decides to lose her weight, thing that she did. After another two weeks she is slim again. Bulma fat.png Finally, near to the end of the episode, while Dr.Brief shows to Goku that he can also watch TV to communicate with Bulma's parents and also watch cartoons, he shows another "The Brothers Show" segment, which is "Spherical at East City" (Rip-off of "Spherical at 34th St."), where Cool Brother interupts Smart Brother's and his son's Thanksgiving day parade viewing by pumping Smart Brother with enough hydrogen to turn him into a living blimp, before shooting a flaming arrow at him. File:Smart Brother Inflation 1.png File:Smart Brother Inflation 2.png File:Smart Brother Inflation 3.png File:Smart Brother Inflation 4.png File:Smart Brother Inflation 5.png File:Smart Brother Inflation 6.png 'The Awaken of the Super Saiyan (S02E08)' This episodes reveals that this version of Gine is a fat woman instead of slim like her canon counterpart. File:Fat Gine.png|Gine's Fanmade Artwork for the parody File:Fat Gine 2.png|Gine's 2nd Fanmade Artwork Later, near to the end of the episode, after being eviscerated by his biggest fear: "Telling jokes to wild bears", Frieza eats all of Krillin's remains gaining a bloated belly, which causes Goku to enrage enough to awake the Super Saiyan. Frieza keeps fat during the rest of the episode. 'The World's Strongest (Movie 04)' Stephen Hawking and Dr.Kochin's henchwoman Android 12, has the ability to inflate herself via Balloon Attack, she inflates two times in the movie. The first one when she softens Goku's damage given by Android 10 Frieza™. The second and last time was when she tried to escape from Goku, Gohan and Krillin once they have killed 11 and 10 Frieza™ to then be defeated by Goku. She inflates bigger once she notices that Goku's Ki increases after her inflation, although she was at the size of two blimps, Goku managed to kill her with his Dragon Fist, exploding like King Piccolo when he died. Also Android 10 Frieza™ inflates himself while breathing enough air to do a giga ice breath and freeze Goku. 'Tree of Might (Movie 05)' At the beginning of the movie, when Turles says that the earth is beautiful, Amond contradicts that by saying that planet earth is the planet with more obese people in the universe and shows an overweighted Spongebob getting out from a chicken parmesan hero house. Which is gross for Turles. File:Sbsp-cph1.png File:Sbsp-cph2.png File:Sbsp-cph3.png File:Sbsp-cph4.png File:Sbsp-cph5.png File:Sbsp-cph6.png File:Sbsp-cph7.png File:Sbsp-cph8.png File:Sbsp-cph9.png Cell Saga 'Goku vs the Routine (S03E02)' When thinking about her future pregnancy, Bulma shows to Goku some pills that gives powers she made for Trunks in case that he'll born with no powers, she proceeds to eat the inflation one, giving her an obvious result, once Vegeta arrives on the laboratory, she inflates bigger at the point that they all think that she will explode, and instead of that, she gave an small burp that makes her deflate quickly. Goku then ask her to make one of those to prank on Chichi on her birthday. Later near to the end of the episode, after Chichi gave a bite to the cake Goku prepares for her with help of Bulma. Chichi inflates and floats far away from Goku and Gohan, whose ran scared after Gohan tolds Goku that if Chichi deflates she will at least ground him for being sidekick on the prank, running away as the episode ends. Their inflations are later mentioned on Cooler's Duology movies. 'Super Android 13 (Movie 10)' While eating, Goku becomes fat enough to roll instead of walk, he keeps fat until he faces Androids 14 and 15 and burps back to his slim shape. 'Cell vs Special Week (Cell Games E03)' In this parody/homage to the Cell Games Sponsored by Hetap by TeamFourStar, Cell's 3rd opponent is Special Week from Uma Musume Pretty Derby, who mistakes the Cell Games with a Horse Girl competition, after being convinced by Special Week to compete against her in a Horse Girl race, Cell mention their previous opponents by describing their appearances, when he mentions Spe-Chan's characteristic, she is seen stuffed from eating while Cell was talking. File:Spe-Chan comiendo en medio de la charla.jpg|''Spe-Chan: What? I didn't pay attention.'' 'Day of Fate: Spirit vs Spirit Part 2 (S3E09)' After puke Android 18 and return to his Semi-Perfect form, Cell start his self-destruction on which he inflates in the progress. File:Hqdefault (9).jpg File:Cell 40.png File:Hqdefault (10).jpg File:Cell-2 349d3340.png File:¡Imperdonable!.png File:Sacrificio.jpg File:GokuSS-CellExplodeEp188.png File:Goku-mata.png|Cell: AAAAHHHHHH MAH D**K!!! 'Bojack Unbound (Movie 13)' Bojack, out of choises, grabs Zangya form her neck and fatten her up with gasoline to turn her into a living bomb that would kill him, Gohan and everyone around them before throw her at Gohan and kill her. Buu Saga 'Gohan's New Life (S4E01)' In The Brothers Show's Stabby-Oh's commercial, Cool Brother puts a funnel in Smart Brother's mouth and pours cereal down his throat resulting in a bloated appearance. The two children in the commercial then eat the cereal in Smart after Cool cuts an incision on him. 'Training and Reunion (S4E02)' Videl decides to starve herself as part of her training. After she got defeated by Gohan, she and Goten ask Gohan if they can stop training to eat, on which he agrees, later in the dinner, Videl is seen visibly stuffed from eating Chichi's cook which gave her nostalgia from Goku's eating habits. File:Videl llena.png Video Games Dragon Born Advance Adventure Like in the original game, Krillin inflates himself by jumping two times. As well, in the Mini-Game Escape from Launch one of the methoods that Goku and Krillin can use to have a chance to escape is inflating Launch in a similar manner to Chapter 2. She will keep inflated for 3 seconds. The Brothers Game In Level 4, one of the secondary weapons Cool Brother can use is a float that inflates Smart Brother for a short period like in The Itchy and Scratchy Game's Level 4. Instances by Characters Dragon Ball Adventure/Instances by character Category:Dragon Ball Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997 Stories Category:Female Expansion Category:Male Expansion Category:Adult Expansion Category:Childs Expansion Category:Teenage Expansion Category:Air Inflation Category:Weight Gain Category:Liquid Inflation Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Parodies Category:Shonen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Anime Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Gore Category:Slice of Life Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Stuffing Category:Vore Category:Robots Category:Sponges Category:Adult Animation Category:Adult FanFics Category:Toei Animation Category:Gags Category:Horses Category:Spin-Off Category:Monsters